


Family Meeting

by bellasong



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasong/pseuds/bellasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe and much wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lullabyforpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyforpi/gifts).



> Drabble written to my friend, inspired by a Tumblr thing where she said she'd love to be bff with Monroe and see him drunk.

That was the seventh time in the past five minutes Monroe had told that same joke. He stopped for a second to regain balance, the wine glass dangerously dancing in his hand. Suddenly he frowned, realizing how nobody was laughing. “I’m pretty sure it sounds funnier in German.” Nick’s mother looked down,and Hank just gently patted his arm. Monroe had had a lot more wine than he should have, and now he was telling all those terrible jokes, and everybody was feeling awkward. Except, maybe, for his cousin. The only person who had the same amount of alcohol as Monroe and seemed to be having some fun, basically laughing until her eyes were filled with water.   
“Oh, Nick,” she suddenly spoke up, regaining her breath. “Your boyfriend is the best!” Monroe’s face lifted up and even though that only gave him more force to keep on being that not funny - even after they hid the wine - Nick was happy somebody in his family liked Monroe. More than liked, actually, since by the end of the night they seemed best friends for life speaking of German things Nick did not understand in the state of drunk they were. He was happy, really happy.


End file.
